


The Ride of a Lifetime

by esteefee, mischief5



Series: Declassification [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Humor, Manip, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/mischief5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Declassification continues... with a fantastic flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ride of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tale of the Seven Waiters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924623) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 



**Author's Note:**

> [Photo credit: MGM]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Ride in Sheppard's Puddle Jumper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181141) by [McParrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McParrot/pseuds/McParrot)




End file.
